Impractical Love
by NeverEndingLove
Summary: Hazel is stuck in a terrible love triangle. She must choose between the one she wants Draco, and the one who will make her happy Ron.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

"Hazel...Hazel. Wake up Hazel" I heard my best friend say, "HAZEL! Your wedding is in 6 hours, WAKE UP!"  
My eyes shot open. Suddenly it all came to me. Today was my big day. Today I was going to get married. I only had 6 hours. SIX HOURS! I needed more time, a lot more time.  
"HOLY CRAP! LULU, you should've woken me up at 6! I DONT HAVE TIME TO GET READY!"

"I tried to wake you up, but you sleep like a rock, man. I've been yelling at you for the past 2 hours and a half." She told me matter-of-factly, "Oh, and by the way, your breakfast is stone-cold."

I stretched, feeling every bone inside me crack. I yawned widely, and scratched my head.

"Whoa, girl, morning breath don't smell like April flowers."

"Oh, shut up, it's not like I can brush my teeth in my sleep."

I slowly stood up and walked to the kitchen. I poked my cold breakfast and walked back to the room. I got my bag and I took out my tooth brush and walked towards the bathroom. 'Morning breath don't smell like April flowers' I muttered on my way in. After brushing my teeth and washing my face, making sure I was clean enough to put on 10 pounds of makeup, I walked out of the bathroom.

"LULU! Exactly what are you doing?" I asked, shocked. There was my best friend, my maid of honor, trying on my wedding dress.

"What? I plan on getting married too. I just wanted to see what I would look like in a white dress."  
I sighed deeply. I was trying really, really hard not to scream or hit something.

"I need coffee. Lulu, would you mind getting me some?"

"Sure. How do you want it?"

"Extra sugar. It helps me relax. Besides, this stress isn't good for the baby."

"Neither is coffee."

"Fine, I'll have tea. Just get me something to drink. I'll get some food myself."

"No, I'll get you a nice, warm breakfast too, don't worry."

She waved her wand, and I had a bed tray with bacon, eggs, ham, sausages, pancakes, hash browns, orange juice, and the tea. I ate my breakfast as fast as I could. I drank only my orange juice, but, Lulu made me drink the chamomile tea. Man, it tasted awful.

Three Hours Later

"Wow Lulu, your hair looks great!" I told her as I added the last little lilac flower to her French braided hair. The flowers looked great on her beautiful hair. It was brown with bright red streaks. Gorgeous, and was pin-straight. Lucky girl. How I envied her locks.

"Your hair ain't falling behind, Hazy." She told me while pulling back a few strands of wavy chestnut hair. She added a few white flowers to my hair to match my dress. My simple, white A-line wedding dress was hanging from the ceiling. I walked over and removed it. I put on the beautiful strapless dress, and faced the full-body mirror on the closet door. My golden eyes looked at the image before me. I looked perfect. It was my dream come true, my fairytale wedding.

Lulu's head popped up behind my shoulder, startling me. She looked gorgeous in her simple, lilac dress. As I looked at my friend in awe, we heard a knock. I walked over to open the door, and there were my 2 bridesmaids. Both had their hair done, but were still wearing their pajamas. With two dresses to help put on, 4 pairs of shoes to find, and 4 faces to put make up on, the next 3 hours were going to be hell.

Once the bridesmaids had their light yellow dresses on, it was time to find the shoes. I don't know why that was our main priority at the time, the wedding was at the beach. We didn't really need shoes 'till the reception.

After half an hour wasted looking for our shoes in Lulu's knee-deep piles of shoes, we started with the bridesmaid's makeup. Light yellow eye shadow, light peach blush, and very light pink lip gloss for each. I thought it looked great. Ginny's fair complexion looked great with the peach and the light yellow. Fleur looked stunning.

When Lulu's makeup was done, I sat down and got a great shoulder massage from Fleur as Ginny and Lulu did my makeup. As I relaxed, my thoughts drifted to Ron. I wondered what he was doing. When had he woken up, was he done getting ready? Just then, Mrs. Weasley aparated into the room. She looked dazzling!

"Hazel! Sweetheart, you look lovely!" She said, hugging me.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. You look very beautiful yourself."

"Oh, sweetie, enough of the 'Mrs. Weasley', we're family now. You can call me mom." She smiled at me. I was so thankful that I would have her as my mother-in-law.

"Mom, how do I look?" Ginny asked her mother, giving a full turn.

"Ginny, honey, you look wonderful! Who did your makeup?"

"Hazel did. Isn't it great?"

"Yes it is. And Fleur, you look great too." She said while walking over to hug her. "Oh, how you kids grow up so fast. Seemed like just yesterday my little Ginny was in diapers and my little Ron was learning to walk." Ginny turned bright red, and Lulu burst into laughter as Mrs. Weasley began to cry.

"Mrs. Weasley," Fleur caringly said, "don't worry. It's not like they're going to leave you and forget about you. They still love you."

"Thank you, honey." Mrs. Weasley said putting her arm around Fleur.

Five Minutes before the Wedding

"Where's my bouquet?" asked Lulu. "Damn it! Who has my bouquet! I need my bouquet! I MEAN IT!" We were on the limousine, on the way to the beach.  
"Well, smartass, maybe you left it in your apartment." I told her. Just then, she disaparated.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! WHERE IS SHE? THERES FIVE MINUTES UNTIL THE WEDDING AND THE MAID OF HONOR IS MISSING!" I yelled nervously. This definitely wasn't good for my baby.

"Calm down, Hazel," Mrs. Weasley comfortingly told me, "she's probably at her apartment looking for her bouquet. I'm sure she's going to be back before the wedding begins." We arrived at our little spot on the beach. All the guests were there, and so were the guys. I sighed. Ron looked so handsome in his white linen short sleeved shirt and matching pants. As Ginny and Fleur got out of the limo, Mrs. Weasley continued to try to comfort me.

We were getting tired of waiting for Lulu, and decided to step out of the limo. Just as I turned, there was Lulu, bouquet in hand, shoes in the other.

"WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU! YOU KNOW YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A FUCKING HEART ATTACK! ALL OF THIS FUCKING STRESS ISNT GOOD FOR MY BABY!" I yelled at her. On the outside I was mad as ever, but on the inside, I was completely and utterly relieved.

"I'm sorry, Hazy, but I was going to come back like 3 minutes ago, but I saw a muffin on the table."

"A MUFFIN! YOU WERE ALMOST LATE TO MY WEDDING FOR A MUFFIN!"

"But, it wasn't just a regular muffin. Hazy, it was a chocolate muffin. You know I can't resist chocolate. And besides, food always comes first. Oh, here, I forgot to mention I brought you some muffin." She gave me smashed piece of muffin wrapped in a napkin. She smiled at me. I pushed her towards the isle. She stumbled and had to hold on to one of the guest's chairs.

"Eh, sorry, the bride over there pushed me." She said, turning bright red. She looked back at me, and I gave her an evil glare. She turned and walked as fast as she could to the altar.

As I was nearing the altar, she was getting closer and closer to the priest. When I finally got there, she was as close as humanly possible to the priest, who was giving me the weirdest expression ever. I couldn't help but giggle. I looked at Ron. I smiled, and took his hand. I remember when we first met. I remember how different things were…


	2. New Acquaintances

Chapter 2: New Acquaintances

"Hey Hazel! How was your summer?" Lulu asked me after hugging me tightly. It was the beginning of our 7th year, and thankfully our last year. Unfortunately we had to take our N.E.W.Ts this year.

"My summer was great! I went surfing and rock climbing. Had tons of fun! You?" I told her.

"You are such a fucking liar. You're afraid of heights, and you don't know how to swim." She told me.

"Ok, you caught me. But, I did absolutely nothing. I just thought about Scott and sulked all day in my bed." I said, getting teary-eyed. Scott had meant the world to me, and he totally screwed me over.

"Oh, sweetie," she said comfortingly, "you have to stop thinking about him." She hugged me tightly. 

"Thanks."

"No problem, Hazy."

We found some seats in the last compartment on the Hogwarts Express. I sat down next to Lulu, and when the food trolley came by, Lulu bought some chocolate frogs, and I bought some Every Flavor Beans.

I opened my bag of Every Flavor Beans and took out a brown one. Bad Idea. Lulu saw it, and snatched it from my hands. Obviously she's obsessed with chocolate. She started chewing the bean, and spat it right out.

"Ew! That's not chocolate!" she exclaimed, with a disgusted look. The smell of manure was coming out of her mouth as she spoke.

"Damn, Lulu! Your breath smells like shit! Here, have a Tic Tac." I said, offering her a mint.

"A what? Tick Tack? What is that? It looks like a smaller Every Flavor Bean."

"It's called a Tic Tac. T-i-c T-a-c. It's a mint."

"Ooh! O.k. Thanks." She took the mint and put it in her mouth. "I can't chew it! It's too hard." She protested.

"You're not supposed to chew it yet. Let it get smaller in your mouth and then you can try chewing it."

As we made our way into the Great Hall, I spotted Draco. Wow. He looked so good this year. I wonder how much he worked out this summer. I nudged Lulu and made her look in Draco's direction.

"Wow! He's so hot!" she said dreamily.

"You're such a dork, Lulu. Besides, I saw him first."

"Ok, fine, have him. I just hope you have something to say to him, because he's coming our way."

I instantly started shaking. Never had someone that good-looking come towards me. He was just a few feet away when someone bumped into me from behind.

"Sorry." A redhead boy said to me.

"Its O.K. Hi, I'm Hazel Linsel, I'm in Ravenclaw." I shook his hand.

"I'm Ron Weasley, I'm in Gryffindor." He said. He had incredible green eyes, and flaming red hair I knew I wouldn't forget. Just then, Lulu pulled me away, and I found myself inches away from Draco. I felt like I was melting, my knees got weak and shaky. I thought I'd pass out, I was breathing heavily and I was afraid he'd notice.

"Hello," he said, kissing my hand, "I'm Draco."

"I'm. I'm..."

"Her name's Hazel." Lulu cut me off. I was glad. I didn't want to repeat the same thing over and over again like a broken record. How embarrassing.

He chuckled. "And you are..?" He asked Lulu.

"I'm Lulu." She calmly said. He took her hand and kissed it as well.

"Well, I'll see you around," he told me. As he was leaving, he winked at her and she smiled at him. That made me so jealous. She knew I liked him a lot…


	3. Tensions Between Classmates

Chapter 3: Tensions Between Classmates

I woke up in the middle of the night, and couldn't go back to sleep. I wanted to see Draco so badly. I looked towards Lulu's bed, but there was no one there. I got up, and walked to the common room to see if she was there, but no sign of her there either. I didn't want to go wander around the school at that time, so I sat down and started to read one my school books. I might as well get ahead in my classes. I didn't get very far though. I fell asleep after the first 2 sentences I read in my D.A.D.A. book. I was awoken by a loud crash. It was Lulu getting back from wherever she was.

"Lulu! Where the fuck were you?" I snapped at her.

"I was with a boy." She calmly stated.

"What boy?" I asked.

"It's none of your business! I'm going to my bed. I'm tired." She rudely told me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning came and Lulu still glared at me whenever I looked her way. I didn't know why she was so cold towards me. I decided to go talk to her. Her hostility was intriguing me. I needed to know why she was acting that way towards me.

"Hey, Lulu, what's up?" I asked her.

"Nothing," she said dryly.

Just then I noticed Draco coming our way. I started shaking a bit.

"Hey, girls, what's up?" He asked, hugging both of us.

"Not much," she said, smiling broadly at him. I just stared at him.

"Hazel, you don't seem much of a talker," he noted.

"Yea, well, there really isn't much to talk about," I said.

"How about you meet me after the Quidditch match behind the stands?" He asked me. Wow, was he asking me to meet him, alone? 

"Uh...Um...Sure!" I said, nodding excitedly. I had to be dreaming. It couldn't be real. Just then Harry bumped into Draco, infuriating him.

"Sorry," Harry said apologetically, "I didn't see you there, I was talking to Ron."

"You'd better be!" Draco angrily said. He punched Harry in the face and Harry pushed him. He fell towards me, pushing me to the floor. He got up and helped me to my feet. As he turned he made a fist and punched Harry again, this time drawing blood. Draco always seemed to look for the tiniest excuse to get in a fight with Harry.

Lulu, Ron, Hermione, and I stared. We didn't dare come between them. Harry punched Draco on the mouth and made him bleed. This made him even more enraged.

Just then Professor McGonagall came.

"What is going on here? Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, both of you have 2 weeks worth of detentions!" She said. "Now, off to your house tables for breakfast!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was walking towards the Quidditch pitch when I saw Ron and Hermione. I don't talk much to Hermione. I don't really know her all that much. I don't even think she knows my name. Oh well.

"Hi," Ron said to me.

"Hey," I said, hugging him. Hermione saw, and glared at me. 'Oh, joy,' I thought, 'another bitch is mad at me. What the fuck did I do now?'

"It's amazing how Draco finds the smallest little incident and turn it into a fist fight," he said, disappointed.

"Yea," I said, looking dreamily towards Draco, who was a few feet away.

"You like him?" Ron asked, shocked.

"Yes. What's not to like. He's buff, gorgeous…" I stopped myself. Why was I telling him why I liked Draco? I knew they didn't get along.

"Well, um, we'd better get outside and look for good seats out there," Ron said.

"I'll meet you outside, I have to go to the bathroom," I lied.

Draco finished talking with Crabbe and Goyle and walked towards me.

"Hey, Hazel, you're kind of early. We weren't supposed to meet until after the match."

"I know, but I was around, and saw you were around too, so I ditched Ron and Hermione." I explained.

"Wow, you're actually talking. I thought you'd just nod and smile or something," he said. I turned bright red and felt my cheeks get hot.

"Well, I'm not always Lulu's dummy," I answered.

"Where is your ventriloquist anyway?" He asked.

"I don't know. She's been pissed off at me today. I don't know why," I said.

"Oh," he said, his cheeks turning a pale pink, "well, I have to get out there, my team is waiting."

"Ok. I'll see you later?"

"Of course," he said. Then, something I would've never expected, only in my dreams. He kissed me. His soft lips met mine. I parted my lips, and let his tongue caress mine. It was total bliss. My arms went around his neck, while he pulled me closer…


	4. Quidditch

Chapter 4: Quidditch

I walked into the Ravenclaw side of the stands and saw Lulu sitting by her self. I sat down next to her and said hi and she responded back coldly. I was about to ask what was wrong when I was interrupted by the announcer of today's game.

"Hello Hogwarts! Today's game is Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw! And here comes the Ravenclaw team!" I didn't know why they have chosen Colin Creevey to be the announcer. Probably because he was so hyper all the time.

Each member of the Ravenclaw team flew out and I spotted our brand new seeker, Melgum Muggleby. Hopefully, he will be as good as Cho Chang was. Me and Lulu got to our feet and began to cheer on our team with the rest of the house.

"And here comes out the Slytherin team!" Colin said. Our house began to hiss and boo at them but I remained silent. 'Gimme a D...D! .. gimmie an R...R! .. gimmie an A... A!...gimmie a C...C!...gimmie an O...O!.. What does that spell!... DRACO!...' I thought to myself. 'Why don't they have any cheerleaders here like they do at the American schools?' My thoughts were interrupted when I noticed Draco waving at me. I waved back and Lulu waved back as well. I didn't think much of it because he was her friend as well. It was normal. Wasn't it?

"And now let the games begin!" Colin yelled. "Ravenclaw's Oscar Russo has the ball. He passes it to Jimmy Foster who passes it to Catalina Johnson. Johnson ducks underneath a Bludger sent by Goyle and she's going towards the goal and...SHE MAKES IT!"

Our house began to scream at the top of our lungs when the goal was made. I was happy that our team got a goal but I continued to look at Draco from the corner of my eye. I didn't notice it then, but Lulu was doing the same thing as me.

"Slytherin now has the ball. Mirna Slawskin has the ball and speeding down the field. She passes the ball to Kira Kinsley who then throws it to Tom Hisston. Hisston throws the ball to Slawskin who throws the ball to the goal and it's... saved by Joseph Guerra!"

"Guerra throws the Quaffle to Russo. He speeds down the field and dodges a Bludger sent by Crabbe. Russo throws the ball to Foster but it gets intercepted by Hisston. Florence Romero hits a Bludger at Hisston but it misses him by a mile. Hisston throws the Quaffle to Slawskin and Slawskin continues to go down the field. She throws the ball towards the goal and it goes in."

That's how the game went for about twenty minutes. We were tied when Melgum and Draco both flew down from where they were to catch the Snitch.

Draco and Melgum were side by side as they raced towards the snitch. Suddenly, Draco kicked Melgum from his broom and he fell to the ground. But it was only about a foot or two so he made a soft landing on his stomach. He got up and it looked like he was holding his stomach in pain. He then put up both of his hands up showing us the golden snitch in them.

"And he did it! Melgum Muggleby caught the Snitch!" Colin yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Oh my gosh we won! We won, we won, we won!" Lulu said pulling me into a hug and jumping up and down. I joined her in her ranting of 'we won'.

Everyone started leaving the stands. I was one of the last ones to stand up. I noticed Draco was heading for the stands next to the one I was at. I waited until mostly everyone was gone, and went down myself.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I replied, hugging him. He was drenched in sweat. He opened the side door on the stands that led to the stairs. We sat down on the first few steps.

"I'm getting kind of hot," he mentioned, while removing his Quidditch robes. His muscular chest glistened with sweat droplets. He removed some strands of hair from my face and caressed my cheek with his thumb. My hands explored his upper body; his chest, his rock-hard abs, and his broad shoulders. He began to unbutton my robes. I stopped him halfway down.

"No," I began to say.  
"Ok, I won't make you uncomfortable. I really like you, and don't want you to leave me," he said. How sweet! He kissed me. He was rough this time. Faster than earlier. He kissed my cheek, then my neck. He began to bite. It felt good. He began to suck it. He left me a hickey, a love bite. I was his. It made me ecstatic; inside I was jumping with joy.

"You still want me, after my house beat yours?' I asked, curiosity getting the best of me. After I asked it, I wanted to take it back. I didn't want him to be mad at me.

"Of course. It's not your fault I'm a crappy seeker," he said, nibbling on my earlobe.

"You're not a crappy seeker," I said, kissing him.

"Can I ask you something?" He said.

"Sure," I said, "shoot."

"Why do you hang around me? No one else does. I'm a temperamental little freak who hates mudbloods, and halfbloods." He said. True, he was all of those things, and almost everyone hated him, but I knew there was a sweet, kind, gentle guy underneath that hard-core bully.

"Because, I look past all that. You're incredibly sweet, and kind. And I love that about you. So, as long as you don't give me that bad side of yours, we're fine," I explained.

"I love you," he blurted. He turned bright red. I looked into his deep gray eyes. I put his hands on the button he didn't get to undo. He kissed me passionately, and bit my lip as he pulled away. It was wrong, but it felt so right…


	5. New Truths

Chapter 5: New Truths

As we walked into the castle that night, we tried to be as quiet as possible. He put his arm around my waist, and the butterflies in my stomach went crazy. I tried to hide my excitement and nervousness. I didn't want him to know how immature I could be around boys. He walked me to the knight's armor outside the Ravenclaw common room.   
"Well, I'll see you around," he said. He kissed me passionately. Then he pulled away, "I have to go now."

"O.K," I replied, smiling. He walked back, and winked at me before turning. I walked in when the portrait flung open. I noticed Lulu was there, pacing the room.

"Hazel, where the fuck were you? You missed dinner and our victory party!" she yelled at me.

"I was with a boy," I replied, mocking her.

"What boy?" she asked.

"Well, doesn't this interrogation of yours seem familiar?"

"No, why?"

"It's the same thing I was asking you yesterday, remember?"

"No," she replied, dryly.

I threw my hands up in disbelief. She could be such a bitch sometimes. I decided to just go into the girl's dormitory. I threw myself onto my bed, and fell into a dreamless sleep. I woke up the next morning feeling like I was on top of the world. I got dressed as fast as I could, and went down to the Great Hall for some breakfast.

Just before I turned the corner in one of the corridors, I saw Lulu, speaking to someone. It was a boy. I carefully hid my body from view but made sure that I could see and hear what she was talking about. She was talking to Draco. No, not only talking, she kissed him. He rubbed his hands all over her back, stopping at her butt. My eyes were starting to sting. The hot tears welled up in my eyes.

I walked over. His hands were still on her butt, and they were kissing like there was no tomorrow. I stood behind him, and poked his shoulder. He stopped kissing her, and she looked at me. She wiped her mouth discreetly, and he turned around slowly. I wanted to hurt him real bad, but I couldn't move. I was too numb. He had told me just the day before he loved me. Now, here he was, with my so-called best friend.

"Hazel," he began. I didn't want to hear his excuse. Instead, I ran. I ran back to the knight guarding the Ravenclaw common room. My sight was blurred. The tears were streaming down my face. I couldn't remember the password, so I just sat on the floor, hugging my knees.

"Hazel," I heard again, "please, let me explain." I heard Draco say.

"Go ahead," I said, wiping some tears off my cheeks. That was something I would regret forever.

"Look, I do like you, you give me sex. But, I'm attracted to Lulu in a different way. I actually like her, and she doesn't want to have sex yet, so that's why I need you," he said, sadistically. I got up, and smacked him. I noticed Lulu was there too. I walked up to her, and smacked her too. I walked away in silence. I guess you'd say actions speak louder than words. I think I said everything I had to, without speaking a word…


	6. Forgive and Forget

Chapter 6: Forgive and Forget

I walked to the entrance to the Great Hall and stopped a few feet away to wipe the tears off my cheeks. I walked in slowly, but shaky. Ron spotted me.

"Hey, Hazel!" he said, excitedly, "What have you been up to?"

"Um, nothing much," I said, holding back a sob. I guess he saw my eyes were red and puffy.

"Hazel, have you been crying?" he asked, caringly.

"No," I lied. He pulled me outside and looked at me. He looked into my eyes. He saw my sadness, my sorrow. I could tell he wanted to take that all away. Make me happy again.

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to tell someone. And, I knew he would listen. And, I couldn't hold back my tears any longer, so I just sort of exploded. I started crying even more than before, and he held me close.

"Draco was with Lulu while he was with me. He told me he only used me for sex because Lulu wouldn't give it to him." I blurted out. I cried even harder. We sat down against a wall and I leaned my head on his shoulder. After like 5 minutes I stopped crying.

"Thank you," I said.

"For what?" he asked, removing a strand of hair from my face. Wow, was it just me, or were all romantic moments begun by removing hair from my face? He leaned over, and kissed me, oh-so-tenderly. As if he was afraid I wasn't feeling the same for him. Right then, I cared about him more that anyone in the world. I guess what I felt for Draco was lust, not love. I guess I don't really know what love is yet.

"Why do guys do that?" I asked.

"Do what?"

"Tell a girl they love them only to get in their pants, and then dump them?"

"Because most guys are assholes," he said calmly, "and care about nothing but sex, and stuff."

"Why?"

"Why do they care about nothing but sex and stuff, or why are they assholes?"

"Why are they assholes?"

"Testosterone and their upbringing. Probably a whole shit load of other stuff too, but I don't know," he said, shrugging.

I hugged him and kissed his cheek. I stood up, and gave him my hand to hold on to while he stood. We walked into the Great Hall together, but went our separate ways right after. I sat alone. Breakfast wasn't so appetizing to me. I only had some bread. I noticed Lulu and Draco coming in holding hands. Apparently Ron saw too because he charged at him, knocking him down. Lulu stood and watched. Ron punched Draco repeatedly on the face, making him bleed profusely. I stood across from Lulu, and tried to tell Ron to stop.

"He deserves this, Hazel," he said in between punches, "this will teach him never to hurt you again!" Lulu looked at me, apologetically.

Dumbledore came along, and stopped Ron.

"Ronald, Draco, come with me to my office, please," he said, walking away. Ron and Draco followed obediently. While they were gone, I sat down where I was eating my piece of bread. Lulu sat next to me.

"Hazy, I'm really, really sorry," she apologized, "I didn't mean to hurt you. I knew you liked him, but I didn't think he'd use you like that."

"It's O.K, Lulu, I deserved it. I'm not meant to be happy."

She hugged me. And I knew everything was going to be like it used to be. She was my best friend. I couldn't let a silly thing like a guy get between us. I forgave her and she made me eat some more. I was so glad I had her as my friend, she always found a way to get on my good side…


	7. The Wedding

Chapter 7: Wedding

"Do you, Hazel Marie Linsel, take thee Ronald Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," I said. How long I'd dreamed of saying that some day.

"Do you, Ronald Weasley, take thee Hazel Marie Linsel, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," he said while looking at me. He smiled, and I smiled back, a tear running down my cheek. It was what I always wanted. To get married with a wonderful man that would love me unconditionally.

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife," he faced Ron, "you may now kiss the bride."

Ron leaned over and kissed me softly. I was so happy. We turned and were on our way to the reception in our own private island when we were showered with rice, bubbles, and butterflies all around. It was such a beautiful moment. We took our little motorboat and made our way to the island while everyone else apparated there. Attached to the back of the boat was a sign that read "Just Hitched!" with little white flowers around it.

We got there 5 minutes later. Everyone clapped and cheered for us. After we went to sit down and began eating I started looking around at everyone.

Melgum and Ginny looked so great together. She was in that beautiful light purple dress, and he was in a black tux. He looked so handsome. Totally different from what I was used to seeing at Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley and my mother were talking excitedly, and looked towards Ron and me frequently. Mr. Weasley was enthusiastically talking about muggle objects around.

I ate my food while talking to Ron about how many kids we were going to have. It was more of an argument. I wanted 3 and he wanted 5. We decided on 6. Of course, I was already pregnant withthe first. He decided that if it was to be a girl, we'd name her Jade Marie, and if it was to be a boy, we'd name him Keith. The other names for our other children we'd think of later. When everyone was finished eating, we had to cut our wedding cake, which we did wreckfully. The cake almost fell over, my dress got covered in frosting, and Ron's face was also covered in frosting. He just laughed and I licked the little bit of frosting off of his nose. So, we just gave up on the cutting the cake and decided to let Mrs. Weasly and my mom do it. Ron and I went into the bathroom and cleaned up.

When we got back, we danced our first husband and wife dance to the song "My girl." It's my favorite song. Afterwards, the dance floor was full of guests. We all got our groove on. Gloria Estefan's "Everlasting Love" was one of everyone's favorite dance songs. We all had a blast. Just after "I've had the time of my life" Dobby and Winky appeared. They began to slow dance with the group to "Can't help falling in love with you" by Elvis Presley. It was adorable.


	8. Dreams v Reality

Chapter 8: Dreams vs. Reality

I woke up ten minutes before breakfast. I hurried to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I walked out wrapped in my towel. As I took it off and remained naked, I felt two hands snake around me. The left one grabbed my breast and the right one was on my belly. I recognized those hands. I spun around and was face to face with Draco, who kissed me passionately. He pulled me close, and rubbed his hands all over my back. I instinctively put my harms around his neck.

We made our way to my bed. He left my lips in favor of my neck and kissed it tenderly. I had completely forgotten that we had to go down for breakfast, but this felt too good. I moaned as he kissed and nibbled on my nipples. He looked up at me, a broad smile on his face. He removed his pants and his boxers. Once again, there he was naked, wanting me. He spread my legs and teased my clit with his tongue. Then he rammed his rock hard cock in my pussy. That felt great. He fucked me hard, and fast. It was one orgasm after another.

I woke up sweating and looked at the clock next to my bed. It was 6:30am. I had more than an hour to get ready for breakfast. It had been just a dream. I should have known it wasn't real. I looked at Lulu's bed. She was fast asleep. I couldn't do that to my best friend. I shook my head and willed those thoughts out of my mind. I walked into the bathroom and had a long hot bath. I needed to calm myself and get over my dream.

Half an hour later, I came out and got dressed. I waited for Lulu to shower and get dressed. We went down to the Great Hall together. We went our separate ways to spend the remaining 5 minutes with our beloved boyfriends. She walked towards the Slytherin table while I went to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey, baby," Ron greeted me, kissing me softly on the lips.

"Hey," I said. Hermione once again gave me an evil glare.

"Hi Hazel," Harry said.

"Hey, Harry," I responded.

"Hi, Hermione," I said, as nicely as possible.

"Hi, Hazel," she said through gritted teeth.

Ron and I began to talk about sweet nothings, when suddenly our last five minutes were up. I reluctantly stood up, gave him a "see ya later" kiss, and walked off.  
As I sat down at the Ravenclaw table, Lulu came and sat down. She put her head down without saying a word. 

That afternoon, Hermione had class near mine, and she managed to get out early enough to wait for me. She pinned me against a wall. I could've sworn she was going to hit me. Instead, something unexpected happened, Hermione kissed me. She kissed me briefly. I never knew she cared about me that way. I could've sworn she hated me. She let me go, and told me not to mention it to anyone. I kissed her in return. Was I dreaming? Was this possible? I didn't care. I was enjoying myself…


	9. A Friend's Tears

Chapter 9: A Friend's Tears

I woke up, startled. Lulu had been poking me, trying to wake e up. I thought about my dream. I had been dreaming about  
Draco, and then I woke up, went down for breakfast, then Hermione and I were making out. That was by far, the most fucked up dream ever.

"Finally, Hazy! You so overslept. We're going to be late for breakfast," Lulu said. I went to the bathroom for a quick shower. I came out 5 minutes later, and put on a pair of tight faded jeans and white long sleeved shirt. I threw my trunk on my bed, looking for some clean robes, I made a gigantic mess of clothes. Totally horrible. Oh well, we went down stairs with my last clean robe.

We walked into the Great Hall together. We went our separate ways to spend the remaining 5 minutes with our beloved boyfriends. She walked towards the Slytherin table while I went to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey, baby," Ron greeted me, kissing me softly on the lips.

"Hey," I said. Hermione once again gave me an evil glare.

"Hi Hazel," Harry said.

"Hey, Harry," I responded.

"Hi, Hermione," I said, as nicely as possible.

"Hi, Hazel," she said through gritted teeth.

Ron and I began to talk about sweet nothings, when suddenly our last five minutes were up. I reluctantly stood up, gave him a "see ya later" kiss, and walked off. When I was walking towards my house table, I had a huge feeling of deja vu. I thought nothing of it, and kept walking.

As I sat down at the Ravenclaw table, Lulu came and sat down. She put her head down without saying a word. I was about to begin eating, but I felt a déjà vu feeling. I could've sworn I'd had that conversation with Ron, and it wasn't the first time I saw Lulu sad right after going to talk to Draco.

"Lulu, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, don't worry."

"Did Draco do something to you?"

"No," she said, a lonely tear made its way to her chin. I hugged her. It was obvious it was Draco's fault; he had done something to her.

"Lulu, look at me," I said, lifting her head so her eyes were level with mine, "tell me the truth. Did that son of a bitch dump you?"

She nodded slowly, "yes." She began cried harder, "he was angry because I didn't want to fuck him."

I sighed. "Ok, Lulu, mind if I have a chat with him?"

She nodded. I scribbled a note on a napkin, and waited for the owls to come with mail. Lada, my brown barn owl, dropped a letter from my parents, and I gave her some of my muffin, and some water, then I gave her the note I had written to Draco. She flew a few feet and dropped the note on his pancakes. I giggled and whispered what Lada did to Lulu, and she gave me a smile...


	10. Guilt Trip

Chapter 10: Guilt Trip

I walked out of the great hall, and waited by the statue for Draco. He was coming and I could tell he was expecting something from his broad smile. I rolled my eyes, and he was just a few feet away from me. He finally reached me, and once again, I'd lost my cool. I was nervous once again, like I always was around him, but I couldn't let that get to me. I had to do something. He had just broken Lulu's heart. I slapped him; he stared at me, unbelieving what had just happened. I raised my hand to smack him again, but he grabbed it. Damn his reflexes. That's what sucks about seekers; they have some good ass reflexes. Anyway, he grabbed my wrist, and pinned it behind me. 

"What the fuck was that for?" he asked, his nostrils flaring. He obviously was extremely pissed off. "Did you're pathetic little friend tell you I dumped her?"

I groaned. "You are such an asshole Draco Malfoy!" I yelled at him.

"That's not what you said a few weeks ago," he said, kissing me forcefully.

I tried to pry myself away, but he pinned my hands behind me. This was such a compromising situation. Thankfully everyone was hurrying to class, and no one that knew who I was passed by at that time. Just then, I saw Ginny pass by.

Draco was kissing my neck and didn't notice what I was mouthing out to her. It felt good, but it was so wrong to do that. Ron was my boyfriend, and here I was, pinned to the wall, Draco kissing my neck, and I was enjoying it. Totally wrong.

A few minutes later Draco was pulled away from me, which hurt my wrists a lot. Ron punched Draco's jaw, and kicked his stomach. Draco began coughing. I felt horrible. Sure, Draco was a horny bastard, but he was my horny bastard. I simply watched in silence as they fought once more over me. Draco managed to punch Ron in the stomach, and punch him a few times on the face. Man, those were the bloodiest faces I'd ever seen. Ginny stood next to me, and watched as well…


	11. Second Thoughts

Chapter 11: Second Thoughts

Ron and I danced, but my thoughts drifted to Draco, and the many times he got in trouble because of me. I looked at Ron, and thought about how many fights he went through so we could be happy together. Now, I don't know if I did the right thing by marrying him. Sure, he was a great guy. Everything any girl could possibly want.

I looked over to my right, and there were Harry and Lulu, dancing as well. She seemed so happy with him. A few feet away from them were Ginny and Melgum were dancing just as happily. I was jealous. I probably didn't even look as happy as they did, and it was my wedding. I'm guessing Ron noticed I wasn't feeling as happy as he was. It made me feel horrible. He took me outside, and I was afraid of what he'd ask or tell me.

"Hazel, what's wrong honey?" he asked. He looked at me oh-so-caringly. I couldn't tell him what I was truly feeling. I couldn't fuck him over like that. He'd done so much for me in the past year. But, I couldn't lie to him.

"Ron, I think we made a mistake," I blurted out. Why did I do that? Why did I say it like that? I felt like smacking myself.

He looked disappointed. "What do you mean?"

"Um, I don't know how to express myself without sounding like a selfish bitch," I said, honestly.

"No, its ok, I love you, and I'll understand your reasons for saying that, even if they might upset me."

"Ron, I think I might still have feelings for Draco," I said, while a lonely tear made its way down my cheek. I looked away, but he gently turned my head to face him. My eyes were streaming with tears. I bet I looked ugly, my makeup was running, and my nose was red. I felt my eyes getting redder and puffier by the second.

He kissed my forehead gently, and told me that he wouldn't mind if I left him. But, I could tell, even as he faked a smile, that he was hurting more than ever…


	12. Words of Wisdom

Chapter 12: Words of Wisdom

I told Ginny to get Dumbledore before Ron and Draco killed each other, and continued watching silently, as they beat each other up because of me. Ron kept punching Draco, while Draco's blood kept smearing all over his face and the floor. Draco would hit Ron in the stomach between punches he recieved. It was horrible. I began to cry. I cried for Ron, who cared most for me. And I cried for Draco, because I cared for him.

Just when I was lost in thought, crying my eyes out, Ginny came running towards me, and Dumbledore not far behind her with Hagrid. Hagrid got there before Dumbledore, ofcourse, and picked each of them up and held them apart. Dumbledore eventually got there (a minute or so later).

"Hagrid, please take these two troublemakers to my office," said Dumbledore, "and, as for you, Miss Linsel, I'll see you in my office in 30 minutes."

"Yes, Headmaster Dumbledore," I said.

Dumbledore left with Hagrid, leaving Ginny and me alone.

"Hazel, why can't you just stay away from Draco?"

"I don't know, Gin, but no matter how hard I try to, I go back to him, or get into situations like what you saw," I replied, as a tear ran down my cheek.

"Don't cry, Hazel, men are slobs, they don't deserve our tears."

I love Ginny and her oh-so-inspiring "words of wisdom." She was right. They dont deserve our tears, and I shouldn't waste my time crying for either of them.

We had completely lost track of time, and were very late for class. We ran into our dorms, and got our books. Ginny and I sped to our respective classes, and as I sneaked into my Potions class, I saw that the 30 minutes had passed, so I headed for the door again.

"Miss Linsel, just where do you think YOU'RE going?" Prof. Snape asked me. I froze where I was.

"Miss Linsel, did you just walk in to my class?"

I nodded slowly.

"And you're walking right back out?"

I nodded again.

"Miss Linsel, turn and face me."

I did as I was told, and I turned and faced Prof. Snape.

"Where are you going?"

"Im going to go see Headmaster Dumbledore," I said, with a half-cracked voice.

"Says who?"

"Dumbledore told me to go to his office at this time."

"Oh, really? Well, why don't I escort you?"

"Yes, Professor."

We walked out of the classroom and he pinned me against the wall.

"You know, Miss Linsel, you're quite an attractive young girl," he said, his breath on my neck. I'd never been in a situation quite like this in my life.

"I guess so," I said shyly. He kissed my neck, then my jawline.

"Professor, I don't think we should be.." He kissed me. I always thought of Prof. Snape as an attractive man, but he's my professor, and it was totally unacceptable...


	13. A Threat

Chapter 13: A Threat

Professor Snape and I walked alongside each other on the way to Dumbledore's office. We made little to no effort on speaking to each other. It was obviously agreed that we shouldn't talk about what had just happened minutes before. We were a couple of feet away from the gargoyle, when he stopped me.

"Miss Linsel, I appologize for the event which took place not too long ago," he said.

"What event? Oh, you mean the KISS you gave me, after you PINNED me against the WALL?" I said, emphasizing certain words. I could tell he was paranoid of anyone hearing, because he kept wanting to cover my mouth, and flinched with every word I had emphasized.

"YES, THE KISS! AND IF YOU TELL ANYONE ABOUT IT, I SWEAR, I WILL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" he whispered angrily.

I smiled, and walked towards the gargoyle. I heard him walk away.

"Butterfinger," I said to the gargoyle.

I moved to the side, and it hopped out of the way. I stood on the spiral stairs, and they raised me to the door. I knocked, and heard Dumbledore say "Come right in, Hazel." I opened the door, and walked in. The door closed behind me. I didn't know what he'd tell me. I really hoped he wasn't mad at me because it was my fault Draco and Ron had gotten into fights twice already.

"Hazel, I need to know what's going on between the three of you. That is, Ron, Draco, and you," he said, caringly.

"Well, Headmaster, the thing is, Ron and I are together, and Draco was with Lulu, but he broke up with her for the dumbest reason, and she's terribly hurt. I told him to meet me at the statue, and he took advantage of me. He pinned my hands behind me, and began to kiss my neck. Ron came to my rescue, and then they began to fight. But, I promise, Headmaster, that it wont happen again," I said, as sincerely as I could.

"You're right. It wont happen again, because they're both expelled."


	14. A Broken Heart

Chapter 14: A Broken Heart

"So, what do you want to do?" Ron asked me. He wiped a few tears from my cheek.

"I dont know, I care about you, Ron. But I dont think its enough to keep a relationship working, much less a marriage," I said. His eyes began to get watery. He started to blink back tears. I felt so horrible. And, how was I supposed to tell him the baby I was pregnant with wasn't his?

"Hazel, I want to ask you something, and I need you to tell me the truth. O.K?"

"Yeah."

"When was the last time you saw Draco?"

"Um, about 2 months ago," I replied. I really hoped he didn't remember I was also 2 months pregnant. He looked at me, with a serious expression. He knew. I felt horrible. I wanted to just die right then and there.

"The baby isn't mine, is it?" His expression hopeful, yet ready for the worst news.

"No, its not. It's Draco's."

"Hey, look at me. It's okay. I dont hate you." He hugged me. Just then, we heard a small "pop". There was Hermione, in a beautiful red evening dress.

"Am I late?" She asked. I couldn't help but giggle, despite the situation. Ron chuckled as well.

"Err, yeah, you are. We're already planning a divorce," Ron said.

"NO! Are you serious?" She asked. (She's such a blond).

"Yeah, I told him I still have feelings for Draco," I said while starting to walk past her. "He's all yours," I whispered in her ear discreetly.

"I'll see you in a bit, Ron," I said, loudly as I walked away.

Making my way around the building, looking for a place to be alone, and think things through, I heard a very distinct "pop" behind me. I turned around, slowly, cautiously. Who I saw took my breath away. Made my heart skip 3 beats. Made butterflies arise in my stomach.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I missed you. I had to see you. Why aren't you with Ron?" He asked, looking around. I noticed he was in a black suit, with a silk burgundy dress shirt. His platinum blonde hair looked even lighter than ever. His eyes, caring, looked into my eyes. Trying to find an answer to his own question.

"Draco, I love you."


	15. Change of Mind

Chapter 15: Change of Mind

"But, Headmaster Dumbledore, you can't do that," I began.

"I assure you, I can," Dumbledore interrupted.

"I know you can, but please don't. Its all my fault, if anyone should be expelled it should be me. I caused all this trouble," I pleaded.

"Ms. Linsel, if I let Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy stay, you must do something for me, then."

"Anything, Headmaster."

"I prohibit you from seeing Draco Malfoy for the rest of the school year. You must not talk to him, look at him, send him owls, no form of communication whatsoever with him. Is that understood?"

I nodded silently.

"Now, go to class, and I will call for both Weasley and Malfoy shortly to give them the news."

"Yes, Headmaster Dumbledore."

I walked out of his office, and walked back to Snape's class. Apparently, we had already changed classes, but I saw my books near my desk. I went over to get it, but Snape saw me from his office.

"Miss Linsel, would you come in here please," he called to me. I walked over quickly.

"Yes, Professor Snape?"

"We need to talk..."

"About?"

"Don't get stupid with me!"

I looked down at my shoes. "Sorry," I said quietly.

"Look at me!" He yelled. I looked up at him. I was so afraid of what he'd do next. He moved his hand toward my face.

'Please dont hit me,' I thought.

He caressed my cheek. "You are a beautiful girl, pure, innocent, and if I made you feel unclean in any way please forgive me. I must also appologize for yelling at you, and having such a strong tone when speaking to you. I dont mean to frighten you."

I looked into his eyes. His look was so sincere, so truthful. "I forgive you, Professor." He kissed me, gently, softly. He pulled away, and I stepped back. He nodded and I walked out of his office. I grabbed my books and left to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I walked in quietly to class, and saw Lulu. She waved at me to go sit with her.

Lunch

"So, what happened?" Lulu asked, taking a bite of her bread.

"Well, Dumbledore was going to expell them both, but I begged him not to. I just have to cut off all communication with Draco, but that's easy. Anyway, how are things going with Harry?" She and Harry had gotten together after Draco left her. She seemed much happier now.

"Oh, we're doing great. We're very happy," she looked towards him, and winked.

Ron walked into the Great Hall, and shortly after Draco did the same.

"Hey, babe," Ron said, kissing me, "thanks for everything."

"No problem," I said. Hermione looked over from her table, and I kissed Ron. She just about turned green. Lulu couldnt help but laugh, and shot pumpkin juice out of her nose. Ron looked confused as usual, and I burst out laughing. Ron left to his table for lunch.

Shortly after some talking and more laughing, lunch was over. Lulu, Harry, Ron, and I walked outside to visit Hagrid in the few minutes we had 'til our next class. On our way out, I saw Draco. He looked at me, and I looked away quickly.

"So, how're ye kids doin?" Hagrid asked us.

"We're doing great," Harry answered. We all nodded.

"Ye know, ye kids be graduating soon. Any ideas what ye gonna do when ye leave?"

"Three weeks to be exact," Lulu said, "I want to be a professor."

"I want to be a journalist for the Daily Prophet," said Ron.

"I want to be an interior designer," I said. They all looked at me.

"That's a muggle job," said Harry.

"So?" I said.

"Well, kids, that doesnt matter, let Hazel do whatever she wants," Hagrid said, "Ye kids better get back to yer classes. Yer gonna be late."


	16. I DO CARE!

16. "I DO CARE!"

The next three weeks flew by me; before I knew it, it was 2 days before graduation. I ran around frantically making sure I was passing all my classes, and that my parents would be able to make it. I wanted everything to be perfect, after all, we only graduate once. The next day, I saw Draco walking toward me as I waited for Lulu outside by Hagrid's hut.

"Hey, Hazel, " he began.

"What the hell do you want?" I cut him off.

He looked down at his feet and muttered something.

"What?" I asked.

"I wanted to tell you that I've been thinking about you alot lately," he said, not lifting his gaze from the floor.

"Draco, look at me."

He did as I asked, and he lifted his gaze. His eyes showed me he wasn't lying. I just didn't know if he'd been thinking about me sexually or not.

"I know this is the wrong time to be telling you this, with graduation being tomorrow and all, but I think I'm in love with you."

"Well, it is the wrong time, and you're not in love with me or anywhere near for that matter."

"How do you know? How do you know what I'm feeling? I do love you. I care about you so much!"

"You can't love anything. You're a slytherin, you're cold hearted, and you're just like your father."

"I AM NOT! I DO CARE! I am just as capable of caring about someone as you are!"

Just then, Lulu came running out of the castle.

"There you are! I thought you were gonna wait for me at the Great Hall," she said, out of breath. She looked at Draco. "What's he doing here? Is he giving you any trouble?"

"No, Draco was just telling me how happy he is that Ron and I are still together, and he wishes us good luck after graduating." I turned to Draco. "Well, thank you, I wish you the same. I hate to cut our conversation short, but we've got to get going. Lulu and I have things to do. 'Bye."

Lulu and I were walked around the gardens talking about graduation, and our plans afterwards. While turning to the castle doors, we bumped into Harry and Ron. Ron seemed really nervous, so I asked him what was up.

"Hazel, I've got something to ask you," he said, "you know how much I love you, and I wanted to know if you'd be my wife." He got on one knee as he asked. I looked at him with disbelief, shock, awe, and I nodded. He got up and kissed me softly on the lips. I don't have a ring yet, but I will soon. I'll have the best ring for you. You'll be so proud to wear it."

Dinner

I could barely eat that evening. Graduation was the following day, and I was extremely nervous. We were being sent out into the real world. We weren't babied anymore, people wouldn't care about us like the professors did. I was going to miss Hogwarts. Everyone was chatting away excitedly, and I would just nod and smile every now and then. I was off in my own world. Was Draco telling the truth? Did he really love me? Did he really care? I made up my mind and decided I would send him an owl later that night, when everyone was asleep.

"Hazel. Hazel." Lulu shoved me.

"Huh?"

"Are you ok?"

"Oh, me, yeah. I'm fine. I was just thinking about tomorrow. Sorry if I didn't seem to be here."

"It's ok, I know how you feel. Im a nervous wreck also."

A few minutes later, we were sent to our houses. Harry, Ron, Lulu, and I went outside the Ravenclaw common room to talk. After half an hour of talking with Ron, Harry, and Lulu, I faked a yawn and said I was tired. I couldn't wait any longer. I had to send him the owl now. I wanted an immediate response from him. I kissed Ron goodnight, and Lulu said she'd stay for another hour before she went to bed. I walked into the common room, and hurried to the girls' dormitory. I sat on my bed and wrote him a quick note:

"Meet me tomorrow evening at my place. Hazel"

I sent my owl off, and I changed my robes. I layed in bed, waiting for a response. I was getting drowsy, and my eyelids began to close slowly, when Lada dropped a note on my face. I quickly read it. It said:

"I'm curious as to why you want me at your house, but I guess I'll find out when I get there. I can't wait to see you again, my love."

I fell asleep with a smile on my face. I was going to see Draco again, alone, in my house. No one interrupting.


End file.
